casino player
by navy
Summary: apuestas, cartas y dinero una nueva experiencia para los guerreros
1. Default Chapter

.......en un cuarto a media luz, hay una silla de espaldas, y atrás de la silla muchos libros, la persona que esta en la silla gira y la luz la ilumina a ella  
  
Navy : hola, como han estado esta vez les voy a presentar uno de mis fics que rara ves escribo y subo a Internet, esta ves nuestros amigos se van a divertir mucho ^^...- es interrumpida  
  
Vegeta: si como no, sobretodo yo ¬¬  
  
N: ho...ho..hola papá o.o  
  
V: nada de eso mocosa, te voy a matar por lo que me hiciste pasar en esta historia- vegeta se convierte en SSJ y va corriendo tras navy  
  
N: WHAAAAAAAAA AYUDA!!!!- sale corriendo antes de que vegeta la mate - A SI, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW PARA QUE CONTINUE...  
  
V: sobre mi cadáver  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
Volando por el cielo se veía una nave con el emblema de la capsule corp.......ya hacían 3 años desde que derrotaron al demonio majin buu y ahora después de un tiempo los guerreros se reúnen para unas merecidas vacaciones, y para esta ocasión la familia brief o al menos bulma es la patrocinadora de este viaje y el destino decidido es la ciudad q casi nunca duerme (no digo la que no duerme, por que seria las vegas, pero queda muy lejos, a si que invente una ^.^ )  
  
T: mamá cuanto falta- el pequeño de lo cabellos lilas ya aburrido después de 5 horas de viaje aguantando a goten, las primeras 3 horas fue divertido, pero cuando le empezaba a dar sueño era desesperante, y sin mencionar a su padre, el gran príncipe de los saijayin que desde los primeros 5 minutos de viaje se comenzó a quejar, etc....  
  
B: solo faltan 683 km, a si que como en 20 minutos mas cielo – le decía bulma mientras ponía el piloto automático para ir por un refresco al refrigerador al fondo de la nave, donde se encontraba su no muy feliz esposo  
  
V: mujer cuanto falta, ya me aburrí  
  
B: ya no te desesperes, ya falta poco, y cuando lleguemos al hotel podrás descansar  
  
V: por que no mas fácil nos hubiéramos teletransportado con ayuda de kakarotto, no tendríamos que estar sentados tanto tiempo  
  
B: claro que no, como crees que se vería llegar de esa forma, imagínate los encabezados en el diario "famosa empresaria aparece de la nada con un grupo de hombres extraños"  
  
V: algo largo para un encabezado de periódico ¬¬  
  
B: soy científica, no escritora ¬¬ - y con este ultimo comentario se dio la vuelta, para volver a tomar el control de la nave  
  
Go: creo que se enojo ^_^ - se levanta del asiento mas cercano al refrigerador (por que será) y pone su mano de tras de la cabeza con su típica cara de estu.....tonto  
  
V: si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta ¬¬  
  
Go: a no te preocupes no es nada ^.^  
  
V:............  
  
B: YA LLEGAMOS, DESPIERTEN TODOS – la eufórica bulma dio un grito para despertar a toda la tropa ^.^, y anunciar que habían llegado a la ciudad que casi nunca duerme (razones antes mencionadas)  
  
En ese momento 5:30 pm comenzó el trafico aéreo y bulma volvió a tomar el control de la nave para maniobras mas complicadas, la nave sobrevolaba la gran ciudad de gossingaaa, llena de grandes edificios llenos de luces, y hoteles con las mas grandes piscinas que nunca habían visto, y luego de esquivar a varios ebrios al volante, bulma descendió frente a uno de los edificios mas grandes el hotel Beni Habib de 5 estrellas (es el limite, pero siendo bulma la que paga como de 10)  
  
Las familias se bajaron del avión, y vieron la gran cantidad de gente que caminaba, y todas las luces que había en los anuncios luminosos de cada edificios, como siempre vegeta molesto (para no decirlo mas feo) por tanta gente y por los demás encantados de la vida, cuando en ese momento llego el botones (el tipo que lleva las maletas)  
  
Botones : la ayudo con sus maletas señora  
  
B: no gracias, todo esta en las capsulas- a ese comentario el joven botones sus lentes se oscurecieron y su rostro mostró una sonrisa torcida  
  
Botones : POR CULPA DE ESAS COSAS YA CASI NO HAY TRABAJO, ES HORRIBLE, NO PUEDO MANTENER A MI ESPOSA Y A MIS 7 HIJOS  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
B: bueno podrías decirme que donde esta la recepción  
  
Botones : claro señora entrando con el señor de la izquierda- volvió a su estado tranquilo  
  
B: gra...gra...gracias.....- todos se encaminaron a la recepción no si antes bulma darle propina al emocionalmente poco estable botones  
  
Atravesaron un mar de gente, pero alfil llegaron con el recepcionista un tipo alto con cara de no haber dormido bien en muuucho tiempo  
  
B: disculpe- el señor ojeroso levanto la vista- tenemos una reservación a nombre se bulma brief  
  
Recepcionista: claro señora, mmmm déjeme reviso- el señor se volteo hacia la computadora el cual tecleaba con movimientos poco precisos, causados por sus interminables tazas de café- aquí esta, mmm son 6 habitaciones dobles, aquí están sus llaves, suba el elevador al piso 7, son las habitaciones de la 789 a la 794  
  
B: muchas gracias, vamos- todos siguieron a bulma al elevador, y encontraron sus habitaciones  
  
Piccoro, Trunks goten y gohan en una krilin, n 18 y maron en otra, yamsha, ten shin han, lanch y chaos (con sus respectivas mascotas puar y ulong) en la que seguía, goku y milk en la siguiente, vegeta y bulma (¬¬ ellos solitos.......que se me hace) en la que le seguía a la de goku, luego la de videl , mr, satan y buu  
  
Y en cada una de las habitaciones  
  
789......gohan, piccoro y los niños  
  
P: por que demonios me trajeron, hay mucha gente- decía mientras ocupaba su cama, que estaba frente a la televisión  
  
Goh: bueno señor piccoro, usted es parte de los amigos, y a bulma le pareció buena idea traerlo- mientras trataba de convencer a piccoro de que se divertiría ,y mientras los niños comenzaban a ver que cosas habían en el cuarto (esas cosas como gorras de baño, jabones, plumas, el servibar.....etc)  
  
Got: mira cuantas cosas trunks, crees que nos podamos llevar algo- decía mientras se probaba la bata de baño  
  
T: claro goten, para eso son todas esas cosas- y mientras su amigo veía que había en el baño le gritaba las respuestas desde donde estaba el servibar  
  
Got: oye trunks, y que vamos a hacer, no creo que podamos jugar en el casino del hotel- salio del baño ya sin la bata hacia su amigo q seguia revisando el pequeño refrigerador  
  
T: pues no se, hay que ver que hay para hacer por acá, o les preguntamos a yamsha y a los demás que van a hacer y vamos con ellos  
  
Got: buena idea  
  
790....la familia de krilin  
  
Ma: mamá, mamá, mamá, papá, papá, papá – la pequeña maron brincaba en la cama como loca  
  
K: que sucede mi vida  
  
Ma donde me van a llevar- la niña emocionada paro de brincar  
  
N18: habrá que ver que hay por acá- respondía mientras sacaba toda la ropa y la guardaba en los muebles del cuarto  
  
Ma: llévenme al casino si? quiero jugar poker *-*  
  
K: todavía estas muy pequeña para eso, y no lo entiendes- le decía a la niña, mientras ponía su mano en su cabello  
  
Ma: como de que no.............- la niña saca un paquete de barajas de su ropa- bueno me creen ganar =)  
  
N18- K: O.O  
  
791....la bola de personajes secundarios que no tienen mucha importancia en dbz  
  
Puar: yamsha que vas a hacer  
  
Y: creo que iré a ver el show de media noche en el salón del hotel ^_^  
  
Ten: que raro en ti ¬¬, v.v yo no voy a poder ir- bajo la mirada como con una expresión de decepción y voltio a ver a lanch la cual estaba en su estado de mala (ósea rubia)  
  
Ulong: jajajaja pobre de ti, por otro lado yo quiero ir a visitar a las bailarinas  
  
Chaos: no te preocupes ten, los dejare solitos para que se diviertan ^^  
  
Ten : traidor ¬¬  
  
Todos- jajajajajaja  
  
792..... goku y milk  
  
Go: haaaaaaa al fin llegamos, me muero por comer y luego dormir y volver a comer y....- apenas entro goku a su habitación lanzo las maletas (un salio por la ventana y callo en la piscina) y se tiro en la cama boca arriba  
  
Mi: de que hablas goku, no venimos asta aquí para comer y dormir, venimos a pasear y a divertirnos – la amable milk comenzó a sacar ropa para acomodarla- por eso mañana me llevaras a ver el show de esos apuestos hombres que tienen a los tigres blancos ( no me digan nada . )  
  
Go: QUE!!!! Tigres blancos, que les paso, los lavaron mucho º.º?- ......caída a lo anime  
  
Mi: me llevaras y punto, y cámbiate que vamos a bajar a cenar con los demás  
  
Go: COMIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mi: v.vU  
  
793.... La pareja de las mil discusiones, bulma y vegeta  
  
V: asta que al fin llegamos a este estupido lugar- se tira en la cara y se quita los zapatos  
  
B: vamos vegeta, no es tan malo, te divertirás- se acerca a el y sin previo aviso le tira la maleta encima (imagínense siendo bulma su pequeña maleta)  
  
V: POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO – se levanta como loco de la cama tirando la maleta y toda la ropa, y en que se abrió la maleta cayo una cajita llena de dinero- y por que demonios traes dinero de mas  
  
B: bueno es que como me gusta jugar en el casino, por si me lo gasto todo tengo eso para pagar el hotel – recogió toda la ropa y guardo la cajita en el cajón del tocador- bueno vamos a cenar  
  
V: asta que dices algo con sentido en lo que va del día- y mientras decía esto bulma ya le iba a volver a lanzar la maletita en la cabeza al principito  
  
794.....videl, el anciano presumido y la bola rosa  
  
Vi: papá saca las maletas- decía la joven mientras revisaba la habitación  
  
MrS: todavía no entiendo por que no te quedaste con gohan – al comentario, videl que roja como un tomate  
  
Vi: CLARO QUE NO PAPÁ º///////////º  
  
MrS: bueno yo solo decía, que ya que tienen tanto tiempo de novios- cada ves mas roja  
  
Vi: PPPPAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Buu: jajajajaja, la señorita videl esta roja- la bola rosada bailaba por toda la habitación  
  
Bueno, después de que todos se establecieron en sus habitaciones, todos bajaron al restaurante del hotel para una merecida cena  
  
En la mesa ya estaban los saijayin muertos de hambre, las mujeres estaban platicando de lo que tenían planeado, mientras que lis niños ya habían escuchado que yamcha y los demás irían al show de la noche y habían decidido que los acompañarían, y justo en ese momento llego el mesero (para la típica escena de "todo eso van a comer" v.vU )  
  
Mesero: ya van a ordenar – se acerco un hombre con una mira extraña, que la fijo en vegeta  
  
B: si, yo quiero el plato 98 – señalando en el menú  
  
Mi: yo lo mismo  
  
Go: yo quiero.......quiero........emmmm....dame..... este este y este y también este- señalando los números del menú  
  
Mesero: señor eso es mucho O.O  
  
Go: jejejeje no crea- luego de eso los personajes que no tienen mucha importancia en dbz ordenaron y por ultimo vegeta (después de ellos que deshonra)  
  
Mesero: bueno y usted que va a querer : se acerco a vegeta y volvió a fijar su extraña mirada  
  
V: ò.o quiero el 89, 65, 32, 47 y 62  
  
Mesero: hay señor como cree el plato 62 es muy pobre, mejor pida el 45 es lo mismo pero mejor servido  
  
V: como sea- le dio el menú  
  
Mesero: bueno en unos minutos los traigo- y justo al momento de irse se voltio y vegeta levanto la vista y se quedaron viendo y el mesero le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, lo cual hizo poner a vegeta con cara de asqueado y rojo  
  
La comida paso como siempre pasa cuando un saijayin come (ósea muy rápido) y mientras unos platicaban bulma volvió a llamar al mesero para que le traiga la cuenta, y después de unos momentos volvió con ella  
  
Mesero: aquí esta la cuenta- se la da a bulma, la cual paga en efectivo, y lo exacto, con propina claro (para evitar vueltas)- muchas gracias por venir, y espero verlos por el casino, también trabajo ahí ^.^- se fue hacia la puerta a recibir mas clientes  
  
B: claro ^.^U- entonces todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta (y para su suerte ahí estaba el mesero)  
  
Mesero: hay asta luego- se despidió no sin antes mandarle un beso volado a vegeta lo cual hizo que creciera su venita y para su mala ( pésima yo diría v.v) goku se dio cuenta del mesero  
  
Go: oye vegeta- le dio un codazo, y tomo su extraña mirada ¬u¬  
  
V: que demonios quieres kakarotto  
  
Go: creo que el meserito quiere contigo  
  
V: QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES KAKAROTTO!!!!!!! Ò/////Ó- dijo muy fuerte rojo, con la cabeza mas grande, los dientes filosos y todos se le quedaron viendo  
  
Y mientras ellos peleaban bulma se adelanto, y justo en el momento en que paso junto a la recepción sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y la saludaron por un hombre alto, de piel clara ojos cafés claros, y delgado (pero delgado con forma, no delgado esquelético)  
  
¿?: hola bulma, como has estado, que haces por aquí- el hombres saludo de beso a bulma  
  
B: hola maverick, como has estado- le correspondió al saludo  
  
Mav: yo muy bien, y por lo que veo sigues igual de bella desde la ultima ves que te vi- el tipo la vio de pies a cabeza  
  
B: a claro ^.^ (la modesta v.vU ) y que has hecho- esto ya parece interrogatorio  
  
Mav: pues viajar aquí y allá – decía haciendo ademanes con las manos- y tu que has hecho con tu vida- y mientras platicaban vegeta no habia notado al viejo amigo de bulma (nota: los demás ya habían subido) asta q  
  
Go: oye vegeta, quien es EL que esta con bulma- estas palabras hicieron que vegeta comenzara a rebosar de los celos al ver como veían a su esposa por un cretino recién introducido a la historia- no sabia.....vegeta, vegeta...- comenzó a buscar a su amigo cuando lo vio ya se dirigió a matar al cretino ese  
  
Se acerco lentamente y estaba apunto de mandarlo a mejor vida, cuando bulma lo vio y su mirada de "si lo haces lo vas a pagar" este tubo que bajar el puño que ya estaba casi en la cara de maverick, y justo en ese momento lo volteo a ver  
  
Mav: se le ofrece algo- le dijo a vegeta el cual se quedo enfurecido- ya di dinero para los vagabundos de la calle ( ^_^ esta muerto)  
  
V: A QUIEN LE DICES VAGABUNDO!!!- se acerca y lo toma de la camisa  
  
B: vegeta, tranquilo – esa mirada de bulma volvió a aparecer  
  
Mav: lo conoces????- pregunto sorprendido y espantado por la dura mirada del príncipe  
  
B: si, el es mi esposo vegeta- estas palabras taladraron en los oídos de maverick, y después de 5 minutos de tratar de asimilar las palabras  
  
Mav: a.....tu esposo......mucho gusto- le extendió la mano, que mas por compromiso que por quererlo saludar, y que vegeta no devolvió q no es de extrañarse  
  
B: vegeta, por que no subes, en unos momentos te alcanzo- le guiño el ojo lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse  
  
V: grrrrr....pero no tardes- vegeta se encamino al elevador y pulso el botón del piso 7 y cuando se estaban cerrando las puertas, vio que maverick se estaba despidiendo de bulma......de beso, y se cerraron completamente las puertas y no lo pudo resistir y elevo si ki, y todas las personas se espantaron y abrió la puerta a la fuerza causando una pequeña explosión que bulma al instante supo de quien se trataba  
  
Todas las personas se acercaron al elevador incluso los del restaurante, y digo el meserito, a ver que paso y del humo salio vegeta furioso y se acerco a bulma y la cargo y sin dejarla decir nada se la llevo por las escaleras, y el pobre maverick quedo shokeado, ya que reacciono, todo el mundo estaba volviendo a sus actividades, y junto a el paso el mesero rarito y antes de que se fuera lo detuvo  
  
Mav: no crees que se merezca algo mejor q eso- le dijo con la mirada ida (ósea de estupido)  
  
Mesero: hay claro..- suspirando  
  
Mav: ella tan hermosa- refiriéndose a bulma  
  
Mesero : yo hablaba del señor que la acompañaba ¬¬ - poniendo una mano en su cintura con un tonito de voz mas afeminada  
  
Mav: O.o  
  
Despues del incidente del elevador cada quien volvió a sus habitaciones, para prepararse para dormir o al menos la mayoría de ellos  
  
789......gohan, piccoro y los niños que en ese momento no estaban  
  
Goh: bueno señor piccoro que tal le pareció la cena- le decía mientras se cambiaba por su pijama  
  
P: que puedo decir, mi vaso de agua estuvo delicioso ¬¬- le decía mientras por primera ves no tenia su típica ropa, y tenia una simple pijama, que era de gohan y tenia dibujitos de perritos de caricatura  
  
Goh: jejejeje, se me olvido ^.^U que solo toma agua- fue y se acostó en la otra cama- si quiere puede ver tele, yo ya me voy a dormir  
  
P: yo para que demonios quiero ver tele  
  
Goh: bueno yo solo decía, y por cierto hay le habré a goten y trunks, están con yamsha me imagino que no tardan- esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de enrollarse en las sabanas  
  
Paso un rato y piccoro ya se había aburrido de estar en silencio y que los mocosos no llegaban y como no tenia nada que hacer y tenia el control remoto tan cerca decidió dar una vuelta por los canales, primero se encontró con un canal de recetas de cocina, luego uno de deportes, luego con uno porno, siguió cambiando canales y estaban pasando películas mexicanas, en otro películas gringas, y le dejo en un partido de fotbal americano que se le hizo interesante......  
  
790....la familia de krilin  
  
Ya tenían rato jugando poker y bueno......digamos que maron estaba barriendo con sus papas ^^  
  
Ma: bueno papá, me debes $500 y tu mamá mmmmm solo 300- decía mientras revolvía las cartas como toda una profesional  
  
Kr: demonios, no puede ser....... No tengo tanto dinero T.T- decía mientras miraba que su hija los tenia en la palma de su mano  
  
N18: mocosa, en donde demonios aprendiste a jugar  
  
Ma: aaaa, no es gran cosa, aprendí en Internet, solo tuve que apostar mis ahorros y me dejaron jugar......y termine sacando el doble ^^  
  
K-n18: O.O  
  
791....la bola de personajes secundarios que no tienen mucha importancia en dbz, y los mocosos con ellos  
  
T: yamsha entonces nos vas a llevar contigo al rato- le habían estado preguntando cada 5minutos desde que llegaron a su habitación  
  
Y: claro, solo que no tomen nada, que si quedan borrachos me matan sus madres – sobre todo milk, eso de que embriaguen a su hijito no creo que le agrade  
  
Got: claro que no, como crees- casi le salía su aureola de angelito  
  
Ten: ni se hagan ilusiones niños- interrumpió de repente desde la cama y lanch junto a el  
  
T: por que lo dices?? – el pequeño mocoso de los ojitos azules se levanto de golpe  
  
Got: si por que lo dices- se le quedaron viendo  
  
Ten: por que se supone que es solo para adultos v.v-la cara de ten volvió a bajar al sentir que lanch le torcía el brazo por el simple hecho de saber acerca de esos shows  
  
Y: hay no te preocupes seguro que con una propinita los dejan entrar ^_^ ( la clásica mordida mexicana ^.^)  
  
792..... goku y milk  
  
Go: aaaaa, pero que bien comí ^.^ - llego el saijayin y se despojo de la ropa que le incomodaba para quedarse solo con la ropa interior  
  
M: hay goku, nunca cambias v.v – se sentó en la cama junto a su esposo y se quito los zapatos  
  
Go: oye milk  
  
M: que paso goku- voltio extrañada de que goku comenzara la platica  
  
Go: viste que el meserito quería con vegeta- al momento de decir la frase se hecho a reír y milk que tardo unos segundos en hilar las palabras y comenzar a reír  
  
M: de echo el mesero se veía rarito ^.^, sobretodo con su corbata rosadita- pensó, mientras se cambiaba de ropa por un camisón largo y negro  
  
Go: fue muy gracioso, pero lo que me extraña es quien era el sujeto que saludo a bulma- volvió a su expresión de ingenuo  
  
M: como? Bulma estaba hablando con alguien- puso cara de extrañada y sobretodo de curiosidad de saber quien era el q estaba hablando con bulma  
  
Go: si, un sujeto la saludo en la recepción  
  
M: y sigue vivo??- pensando en que vegeta no deja a bulma hablar con cualquier persona  
  
Go: casi no ^.^, vegeta estaba apunto de matarlo  
  
M: jajajajajjaja- se imagino la escena  
  
793.... La pareja de las mil discusiones, bulma y vegeta, mas una de aurita  
  
B: POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO VEGETA!!!!!!!- bulma mas exaltada que de costumbre, y con cara de "la vas a pagar caro"  
  
V: POR QUE ERES MI MUJER Y NO PERMITO QUE UN CRETINO TE ESTE BIENDO DE ESA FORMA - vegeta que trataba de defenderse de la fiera  
  
B: pues fíjate que ese cretino es un socio de la corporación- puso las manos en la cintura y continuo intentando matar a vegeta  
  
V: a mi me importa muy poco quien sea ese imbecil, tu eres mi mujer, y no permita que ningún otro hombre te vea de esa forma- toma a bulma por los hombros  
  
B: VEGETA, NADA TE DA DERECHO A DECIR ESO, QUE TU SEAS UN CELOSO ES OTRA COSA – hace un movimiento para intentar soltarse de vegeta, pero no lo logra  
  
V: cierra la boca mujer, y si ese tipo vuelve a intentar poner un dedo sobre, no me voy a tocar el corazón y dejarlo vivir- la soltó y bulma solo atino a lanzarle un zapato en la cabeza y poner una sonrisa de mala, que vegeta interpreto, y apago la luz  
  
794.....videl, mr satan y la bola rosa  
  
Videl ya se había dormido, pero el pobre mr satan no podía ya que como compartía la cama con buu, este metió comida y como hacia mucho ruido al comer no podía dormir, así que no paso gran cosa  
  
Depuse de un rato ya casi era hora del show de media noche, que esa noche presentaría a las bailarinas árabes (odaliscas Esclava dedicada al servicio del harén del gran turco), y ya estaban los niños afuera de su habitación esperando a yamsha  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
Después de mucho rato de estar corriendo de vegeta Navy se detuvo a descansar  
  
N: bueno.....que les pareció el primer capitulo, espero que dejen reviews para q lo continué ^^  
  
V: eso solo sobre mi cadáver- vegeta acababa de llegar donde estaba navy  
  
N: HAAAAAA, DEJEN REVIEW POR FA!!!!!!!- sale corriendo a toda velocidad 


	2. show de media noche

¡¡Bueno, la misma sala de la ves pasada, con muchos libros y la silla.....he....pues la silla esta vacía....º_º- todo mundo en el set busca por todos lados a navy cuando uno la encuentra durmiendo en su camerino  
  
. levántate, hay que presentar el siguiente capitulo!!!!!  
  
N: que yo que, cuando- despertando- hay.....creo que me quede dormida ^_^U  
  
- no me lo juras  
  
N: bueno ya.... Lo presento desde aquí....bueno este es el siguiente capitulo de esta linda experiencia para los guerreros Z ....  
  
Todos: linda ¬¬  
  
N: bueno no me vean así ......bueno ahora solo les quiero decir, para uno de los mejores personajes de esta historia.....hablo de nuestro carismático meserito, para ya no llamarlo siempre meserito, si gustan que eso cambie, manden un posible nombre para este amigo, que le tira los perros a mi papá ^_^U  
  
V: NO ME LO REPITAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N: jejeje, bueno comienza el capitulo 2 ^-^, y si quieren el tres dejen review  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
Después de un rato ya casi era hora del show de media noche, que esa noche presentaría a las bailarinas árabes (odaliscas Esclava dedicada al servicio del harén del gran turco), y ya estaban los niños afuera de su habitación esperando a yamsha  
  
Después de esperarlo en lo que se peinaba, se dirigieron al lugar donde seria el espectáculo, bajaron las escaleras, y llegaron a la puerta, donde se encontraba un hombre negro de traje que cuidaba la entrada, y justo cando iban a entrar los niños el guardia los agarro de el cuello, y al ver esto yamsha que ya estaba adentro, volvió para hablar con el guardia  
  
Y: hay algún problema señor- yamsha con aire de gran señor se dirigió al negro el cual lo miro hacia abajo, por que estaba mas grande, y respondió secamente  
  
Hombre negro: señor, los niños no pueden pasar, tienen que tener mas de 20 años para entrar al espectáculo, o tendré problemas con mi jefe  
  
Y: bueno, pues señor se que no se darán cuenta si le doy que será 20 dólares- le dijo poniendo el billete en su mano  
  
HN: no lo creo señor, los pequeños no entran – le dijo mientras guardaba el billete ( que tranza . )  
  
Y: ¬¬ mí dinero- pero al ver el poco resultado de la mordida (di no a la corrupción) dejo a los niños en la entrada, para no perderse en comienzo del show  
  
Y como yamsha ya estaba adentro, pues los niños optaron por ir a dar la vuelta al hotel, y muy al contrario de que estubiera oscuro y vació había mas vida que en el mismo día, así se tomaron un helado y mientras comían salio la platica  
  
Got: yo quería entrar v.v –dijo con desilusión, dándole una lamida a su helado  
  
T: bueno goten, y quien dijo que no íbamos a entrar- puso su cara de tener una gran idea  
  
Got: pero oíste al señor, dijo que no podíamos entrar- el pequeño niño que ya había terminado su helado se puso de pie de golpe al comentario de su amigo  
  
T: bueno, dijo q como éramos pequeños no podíamos entrar, y si fuéramos grandes nos dejarían entrar- esto ultimo lo dijo mas marcado que lo anterior  
  
Got: si lo se, pero si fuéramos, pero no lo somos  
  
T: mira- señalo a un señor de una gran gabardina, y un sombrero que estaba dormido en un sillón- mira tomamos su ropa y yo me subo sobre ti para que parezcamos adultos  
  
Got: mmmm, buena idea, aunq este plan se me hace conoció- pone cara de idiota heredada por su padre- OYE por que siempre tu arriba  
  
T: que dices yo me llevo la peor parte- si como no ¬¬  
  
Got: a pues claro- al parecer callo en el engaño de su amigo  
  
Y después de quitarle la ropa al pobre hombre se la pusieron, con trunks arriba, se diriguieron a la puerta donde estaba el hombre  
  
T: hola señor- haciendo una vos fingida de hombre- podemos pasar  
  
Hombre negro: podemos???? Ò.ó  
  
T: upppps.....quiero decir, puedo entrar- el hombre de negro paso por alto el comentario y los dejo pasar  
  
En el momento en el que entraron, un hombre borracho paso junto a ellos y se colgó de la gabardina, haciendo que se cayera, y descubriendo a goten y a trunks, los cuales quedaron congelados por unos segundos, en que se quedaron viendo de frente al hombre negro  
  
Hombre negro: HEY VUELVAN AQUÍ, NO PUEDEN PASAR!!!!!!- el guardia comenzó a perseguir a los niños entre todas las mesas, los niños corrieron por todos los lugares donde entraban, debajo de unas mesas, pasaron por la barra de bebidas, (haciendo que se les caiga un tekila) luego por los asientos de los hombres ricos....etc y luego estos sin pensarlo entraron por una puerta para perder al guardia  
  
Got: dijiste.... Que.... Era..... un buen plan- goten que todavía estaba recuperando la respiración, le reclamo a trunks su fracasado plan  
  
T: no...me...eches....la....culpa- el mocoso de ojos azules le respondió a su amigo y para recuperar el aliento se apoyo en una caja que había cerca  
  
Cuando trunks se apoyo en la caja, esta se abrió dejando ver unos trajes del show, entonces goten prendió la luz, y se encontraban en uno de los camerinos de las bailarinas, lleno de espejos, focos alrededor de los espejos, un pequeño baño y todas las pertenencias de las bailarinas, con ciertas cosas que nunca habían visto, ni lo deseaban hacer  
  
Got: trunks donde estamos???- dijo mientras caminaba por toda la habitación, viendo esas cosas de cerca, y poniendo cara de (imagínense que tenían, para la cara que puso)  
  
T: creo que estamos en uno de los vestidores de las bailarinas- Este comenzó a revisar todos los trajes que había en la caja- mira goten, este te queda...jajajajja- las risas pararon cuando de repente empezaron a escuchar voces de mujeres que se acercaban al vestidor  
  
Got: trunks, viene alguien- se empezó a desesperar y a correr por todo el vestidor como loco  
  
T: ya lo oí, vamos a escondernos- y en un movimiento rápido trunks empujo a goten hacia caja, y se cubrieron con la ropa que había dentro  
  
Las mujeres entraron al vestidor platicando de cómo les había salido el acto, y para su podría decirse suerte, algunas ya se había empezado a quitar la ropa  
  
M1: nos salio muy bien, lo mas seguro es que nos den una buena propina- entra una de ellas vestida de verde, cabello largo recogido en un cola alta, al igual que sus amigas y ya con la blusa en la mano, algo que vio trunks y se le estaba cayendo la baba  
  
M2: y viste a los hombres de la segunda fila *_*- fue la siguiente en entrar al camerino, y esta todavía estaba con todo el traje puesto solo que ya sin los zapatos  
  
M3: estaban muuyyyyy wapos – la que siguió, una de azul, con pelo lacio largoooo, totalmente sin el traje  
  
M4: bueno pero nos tenemos que cambiar para el siguiente acto- esta último entro, y se acerco a la caja donde estaban los niños  
  
M2: oye me pasas mi traje, esta ahí adentro, es el rojo- le dijo a su compañera, mientras esta se retocaba el maquillaje para el siguiente acto  
  
M4: claro- los dos niños adentro de la caja, se voltearon a ver con cara de espanto, estaban acorralados y sin salida y ahora los verían y entregarían al negro feo, poco a poco la chica fue abriendo la caja y...- HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia su compañera la cual estaba tirada en el piso, todas se le acercaron y tenía una cara de susto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma  
  
M4: hay dos cosas peludas ToT- refiriéndose al cabello de los niños  
  
M3: déjame ver- la chica se acerco a la caja y vio el cabello, tomo valor y levanto la ropa y se encontró con los dos niños- SON UNOS NIÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TODAS: O.O  
  
5 segundo después.....  
  
M3: SON MUUUUUUY LINDOS ^O^  
  
Todas se lanzaron contra los niños los cuales estaban asustados todavía, pero al ver como las lindas bailarinas les hacían cariñitos comenzaron a disfrutarlo, asta que se le ocurrió hablar  
  
Got: hola – el niño con cara de menso se sonrojo  
  
M3: hola, como te llamas pequeño *_*  
  
Got: a....pues yo soy goten y el es trunks - solo que al mencionar a su amigo lo volteo a ver y este estaba siendo mimado por las demás, y tratado como rey  
  
M2: y como es que llegaron aquí- la bailarina comenzó preguntarle al niño, mientras jugaba con el cabellos de este, y lo tenia sobre sus piernas  
  
T: es que queríamos entrar a verlas, pero no nos dejaba un hombre negro en la entrada, entonces logramos engañarlo y pasamos, pero nos reconoció y salimos corriendo  
  
Got: y entonces entramos por una puerta, nos escondimos en una caja y luego ustedes llegaron y se asustaron y empezamos a platicar y nos preguntaron como es que habíamos llegado aquí ^ ^  
  
Todas: ¬¬U  
  
T: bueno el caso es que así llegamos y.....- la voz de trunks fue interrumpida, por que desde afuera se escuchaba la vos del guardia, que estaba pasando a cada uno de los camerinos para ver si los niños estaban ahí- hooo no  
  
Una de ellas abrió la puerta y vio que efectivamente era el, y estaba a dos camerinos del suyo, entonces cerro la puerta, y con una cara de preocupación vio a los niños que estaban peor y tubo una idea  
  
M1: miren pónganse esto, así no los reconocerán tan fácil- la bailarina les dio a cada uno una traje de los que había en la caja, a goten uno verde y a trunks uno azul  
  
Got: oyeeeee,  
  
M1: oye si no quieren que los saquen te lo tienes que poner- la bailarina lo volteo a ver con cara seria, pero al ver que esa no era la razón de el reclamo del niño- entonces q te pasa  
  
Got: por que a trunks el azul, además a mi no me va el verde- todas se le quedaron viendo y sin hacer caso al comentario de goten los vistieron y maquillaron rápidamente, y justo en ese momento entro el hombre negro  
  
HN: disculpe que las moleste señoritas- el hombre acaba de entrar al camerino- pero no han visto a un par de niños por aquí  
  
M4: claro que no, como cree, ya los hubiéramos visto, así que mejor váyase- ella estaba un poquito nerviosa  
  
HN: están seguras- el guardia abrió un poco más la puerta y comenzó a ver a las bailarinas, y dos le llamaron la atención- hola señoritas, ustedes son nuevas  
  
T: si – fingiendo vos de mujer ya que estaba hecho a la idea de estar en el traje  
  
HN: haaaa, como se llaman- los niños se voltearon a ver y pusieron cara de no saber, pero una de las otras interrumpió  
  
M4: bueno ella trunca y el es gotenka ^^U – la cara del hombre se puso extraña, nunca había escuchado esos nombres  
  
M2: es que son austriacas ^^U- tratando de dar un rápida explicación de la procedencia de las nuevas bailarinas y sus peculiares nombre  
  
HN: aaaaahhh eso explica toodo- la verdad siguió igual, y ya estaba casi por irse cuando llego el cordinador  
  
C: señoritas ustedes siguen!!!!- su cara de desesperación por el espectáculo, no se hacia faltar, y cuando entro grito como loco para alertar a las chicas  
  
Todas se quedaron asustadas, y mas los niños, ahora tendrían que salir a bailar, y no sabían lo que iban a hacer, y pues digamos que el bailar no era su fuerte  
  
C: bueno señoritas salgan ya- el cordinador empujo a todas, incluyendo a goten y a trunks- en ese momento trunca y gotenka  
  
T: que vamos a hacer- el niño muerto de miedo, le pregunto a una de las chicas  
  
M3: ustedes solo hagan lo que nosotras hagamos no es tan difícil- dejo a trunks y se coloco en su lugar  
  
Got: bueno, ojala que nos salga bien ^^ .....  
  
La música comenzó y las mujeres comenzaron a salir en orden y pues también salieron los niños, y pues empezaban a hacer los movimientos, y para no arruinar el baile, las siguieron  
  
Got: oye trunks esto no es tan difícil- el niño ya se había hecho a la idea de bailar, y de los dos era al que mejor le salía  
  
T: ya cállate goten, que si yamsha nos descubre y se lo dice a mi papá....pues me va a matar- estoy ultimo lo dijo mientras hacia un cambre (creo que así se escribe....bueno es ese de hacer la espalda asta atrás)  
  
Para agrado del mundo les salio muy bien, y todo el publico masculino les comenzó a aplaudir a todas y ya cuando acabo la música, todas agradecieron, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie (incluso yamsha) para aplaudirles  
  
M1: bailan muy bien niños- desde su lugar, su nueva amiga los felicito, por su improvisación  
  
M2: si!!, deberían pensar en bailar con nosotras- esta ya hablando mas enserio  
  
Got. CLARO!!!!- goten estaba soñadísimo, ya había recibido un ramo de rosas y al parecer ya había ligado a un señor cuarentón del publico  
  
T: QUE!!!!- si lo viera su papá lo mata  
  
Entonces, todo el publico subió al escenario para felicitar a las bailarinas y en otros casos a ligarlas, entonces mientras goten se sonrojaba con el señor calvo cuarentón, trunks se quería quitar de encima a yamsha, el cual todavía no notaba de quienes se trataban  
  
T: ya por favor señor- todavía fingiendo su vos de mujer mientas yamsha lo tomaba de la mano  
  
Y: vamos, no seas tímida, te prometo lo que quieras- trunks ya estaba arto de el, al parecer ya había entendido por que su mamá no se quedo con el  
  
T: no es por ser tímida, solo es que no se puede- se volteo, por que yamsha cada ves se acercaba mas a su cara  
  
Y: no te hagas la difícil, no me digas que tienes novio y no quieres salir conmigo, si es eso no importa- lo tomo de los hombros y esto fue lo último que aguanto  
  
T: yamsha, por que no te vas a tu habitación y nos dejas en paz- esto ya en su tono normal de vos, asustando a yamsha, que al ver mas de cerca a la bailarina, noto que era el pequeño mocoso trunks  
  
Y: que demonios hacen aquí- con cara de asco, había estado tratando de ligar al hijo de su exnovia  
  
T: es una larga historia y es mejor que ya me dejas en paz- el niño al parecer le afecto esto  
  
Ya después de un rato de ligue, yamsha ya había conseguido todos los teléfonos de las bailarinas, y goten ya se había librado del viejo, y trunks ya más trankilo, se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas  
  
Got: bueno nos vemos- el pequeño le dio la mano a una de ellas  
  
M1: vuelvan cuando quieran ^ ^, y si no los dejan entrar digan que son los q nos ayudan XP  
  
T: claro que si, mientras no terminemos bailando v.v- le dio si trauma psicológico  
  
M2: bueno no prometemos nada, son muy buenos bailando ^^  
  
Bien, ya se despidieron de sus amigas, los niños salieron con cuidado tratando de evitar al guardia, y pues el resto del camino trataron de subir lo mas rápido posible para no tener algún otro suceso esa noche, y omitiendo a un viejo borracho que se resbalo de las escaleras, todo estuvo trankilo, a si llegaron a su habitación y antes de llamar a la puerta  
  
T: bueno goten....ninguna palabra a nuestros papás de esto, esta bien???- el niño con cara muy seria le decía a su amigo que todavía tenia las rosas que le dio el señor  
  
Got: pero por que, si nos salio muy bien ^_^ - abrazo fuertemente sus flores  
  
T: simplemente por que.......POR QUE SI MI PAPA SE ENTERA ME DESHEREDA.....espero que lo hayas entendido ¬¬- tomo las florecidas de su amigo y las tiro  
  
Got: que malo eres...T_T  
  
Bueno y después de que ya estaba todo de acuerdo, tocaron a la puerta.....pero no abrieron.....volvieron a tocar......y nada, entonces ya estaban listos para tirar la puerta y justo en ese momento les habré piccoro  
  
T: por que tardo tanto, ya estábamos apunto de tirar la puerta- le dijo mientras lo veía feo  
  
Got: si señor piccoro, por que  
  
P: por que esperaba los comerciales- el pepino después de abrirles a los niños escucho la musiquita de su programa y volvió a ponerse pendiente  
  
Got: que esta viendo.o....o...o....O.o- para sorpresa de los dos niños su maestro al que tanto respetaban estaba viendo "mujer casos de la vida real" y solo se le quedaron viendo como le ponía atención a Silvia pinal que daba la introducción de la historia (al parecer era de las mujeres golpeadas)  
  
T: señor piccoro que hace viendo eso, eso solo lo ven las mujeres ¬¬- el niño se puso enfrente de la tele y piccoro se enojado y con pena por la frase del niño  
  
P: mira niño, tu no digas nada, que el que estés maquillado no te ayuda- al parecer a los niños se les había olvidado desmaquillarse  
  
T: v//////v no decimos nada, si usted no dice nada  
  
P: hecho v.v  
  
así termino la emocionante primera noche en la ciudad que casi nunca duerme, y los pequeños mocosos, conocieron a sus amigas, y yamsha casi liga a trunks, piccoro descubre la belleza de la televisión.....claro solo el detalle de que con un programa melodramático....  
  
bueno ahora después de una merecida dormidita, todos se levantaron temprano y pues todos se estaban preparando y afuera de la habitación de bulma y vegeta, maverick se acercaba para saludar a bulma (ella le había dicho cual era su habitación) y como la noche anterior goten tiro sus flores, maverick las vio muy extrañado, y las levanto  
  
y adentro de la habitación....  
  
B: vamos vegeta, no quieres desayunar- bulma se acerco extrañada a su esposo el cual tenia una cara de perturbado  
  
V: no.......- respondió secamente  
  
B: enserio, y eso, te sientes bien- le puso la mano en la frente, pero lo único que sintió fue la venita de vegeta creciendo  
  
V: NO ESTOY ENFERMO MUJER, ES SOLO QUE ESE MALDITO MECERO ME PONE NERVIOSO  
  
B: haaaaa, es eso , hay no te preocupes, de seguro solo estaba jugando- tratando e dar ánimos- bueno, mejor vamonos o nos van a ocupar la mesa  
  
Bulma se puso de pie para abrir la puerta para ya dirigirse al restaurante, pero justo al momento de abrir se encontró con maverick el cual tenia el ramo de rosas que eran denoten  
  
Mav: h..o..la bulma como estas- le dijo al momento de verla tan arreglada como siempre aun siendo muy de mañana  
  
B: hola maverick,, bien, jejeje, que haces por aquí  
  
Mav: bueno pues pase a verte- y en ese momento hizo un ademán, con el cual bulma entendió que le llevo las flores, y pues para tratar de anotarse puntos con ella se las dio, como si el las hubiera comprado  
  
B: muchas gracias maverick ^.^ - al oír el nombre un poco mas fuerte, vegeta puso atención, y al oír la vos del tipo ese, se levanto para ir a defender lo que es suyo  
  
V: con quien demonios hablas mujer- y como si no supiera vegeta se acerco a la puerta donde estaba bulma hablando con maverick- ah eres tu  
  
Mav: hola- pues como no tubo de otra tubo que saludar a vegeta  
  
V: no habías dicho que íbamos a desayunar- le reclamo vegeta, pasándole un brazo por el hombro para demostrar que bulma era suya, suya y de nadie mas  
  
B: a si!!- en ese momento bulma se iba a despedir de maverick pero en ese momento vegeta le cerro la puerta en la cara – vegeta por que hiciste eso  
  
V: apúrate que tengo hambre- sin hacer caso al comentario de su mujer  
  
B: huuuy, eres un celoso.....- y sin decirle nada mas dejo las flores sobre la cama, y fue al baño a terminar de maquillarse  
  
En el momento en que bulma ya no tenia la vista puesta en vegeta, este tomo las flores que le habían regalado a su mujer y las lanzo por la ventana, les lanzo una bola de energía para desintegrarlas, y unos minutos después bulma termino, y sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho vegeta, los dos se dirigieron al restaurante donde todos ya los estaban esperando  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
N: bueno, que les pareció el segundo capitulo, pues bueno si quieren que continué dejen su review ^.^  
  
¿¿: hay si!!!!! Dejen review- el meserito aparece en escena  
  
N: jejeje, pues ya oyeron, dejen su review, y si no quieren que se siga llamando meserito pues en el review dejan un posible nombre  
  
A muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a mi buena amiga Tikal, a mi hermana ryka, a bulmercury, a princesa m@ko, y a shadir por los reviews ^_^ 


End file.
